


Прошлая обида

by WriteWolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: За словами "Я тебя люблю" для Кита кроется еще чуть большее, чем вся его жизнь.Спойлеры к шестому сезону.





	Прошлая обида

      — Я тебя люблю.  
        
      Прямой взгляд из-под сведенных бровей и отчетливо дрожащие губы. Широ вздрагивает и застывает, забыв, что только что хотел предложить Киту вернуться обратно в помещение. До рези смотрит в его глаза, но не может заставить себя открыть рот и сказать то же самое.  
        
      — Кит, я… Ты… Мы не должны, понимаешь? — Широ видит, как тот распахивает повлажневшие глаза еще сильнее и хочет отшатнуться, но остановиться не может. — Нам нельзя, Кит… я ведь старше тебя и…  
        
      Договорить он не успевает: Кит стрелой срывается с места и бежит, не оглядываясь, рывком распахивает дверь и с грохотом захлопывает ее за собой. Широ остается во дворе один, и некому увидеть, что по его лицу текут слезы.  
        
      Широ дурак, Широ ничего не понимает, Широ  _ошибается_. Несколько дней он безуспешно пытается поймать Кита и поговорить, но тот всегда гораздо лучше него умел скрываться и сразу после занятий будто растворялся в воздухе. И у него даже нет друзей, которых можно было расспросить.  
        
      Поэтому Широ находит его только случайно —  _дуракам везет_. Обходя территорию Академии примечает развороченный кусок забора и сразу после смены пробирается там сам, едва не застревая в слишком узкой пробоине. Кит, тонкий и легкий, наверняка пролезает здесь без труда.  
  
      Кит сидит на склоне горы и смотрит в пустоту, но когда замечает приближение Широ, явно готов снова сбежать.  
        
      — Подожди! Пожалуйста, Кит… я с ног сбился, пока искал тебя.  
        
      — Зачем я тебе понадобился? — Широ чудится, что Кит скалится, как загнанный зверь, но, может, это просто тень от горы. — Я же не должен быть с тобой!  
        
      — Должен! То есть… ты можешь! Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом…  
        
      — Не хочешь! — зло бросает Кит, но не двигается, когда Широ подходит еще на несколько шагов.  
      — Кит, ты же хотел звать меня братом…  
        
      — Я передумал, Широ! Больше — не хочу. Я хочу быть с тобой, как была эта… — Кит кривится и, кажется, искренне не может вспомнить имени девушки, с которой Широ когда-то пытался ходить на свидания.  
        
      — У нас же ничего не было!.. — зачем-то пытается оправдаться Широ, беспомощно вскидывая руки.  
        
      — А со мной было бы! — Широ подходит достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть, что Кит плачет, и в этот момент его голос срывается. — Все, что захочешь!   
        
      — Но я хочу только, чтобы ты был счастлив, Кит… — еще несколько шагов, и Широ осторожно опускается рядом с ним.  
        
      Кит вздрагивает и напрягается, как дикий кот, но спустя мгновение обхватывает Широ и утыкается ему в грудь, не давая пошевелиться. Его колотит, будто в лихорадке, и Широ не может не обнять в ответ. Кит под широкими ладонями кажется еще более тонким и хрупким, но Широ знает, что это не так, что у Кита под кожей и плотью сталь, нужно только позволить ей закалиться…  
        
      Правда в том, что Широ и сам давно не верит тому, что сказал. Никогда не верил, но надеялся, что Киту хватит разумности не пытаться связать свою жизнь с человеком на семь лет старше. А сам уже сколько времени  _ненавидел_ себя за то, что думает о Ките совсем не как о брате. Это отвратительно, неправильно, он не должен пользоваться его привязанностью, не дол…  
        
      Широ знает, что это первый поцелуй в жизни Кита, но думает не об этом, а о том, какие неожиданно горячие у него губы, когда он накрывает его в рот своим в неумелой, но жадной ласке. И соленые от слез, Широ так стыдно быть виноватым в этом.  
        
      А еще — в том, что он отвечает на поцелуй, никак не может удержаться и не прижать Кита к себе, даже не перехватывая инициативу, а просто позволяя делать так, как  _хочет_ Кит… И это, кажется, правильно.  
        
      Когда они наконец прерываются, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Широ на мгновение кажется, что Кит снова скажет, что любит его, но тот только облизывает мгновенно припухшие губы и снова набрасывается с поцелуями. Впрочем, Широ не собирается жаловаться.  
      

***

Они лежат в одной постели, по привычке чутко прислушиваясь, хоть и знают — если бы шумоизоляция их подвела, на стоны давно сбежалась бы вся Академия. Кит ластится к плечу, трется щекой и щекотно гладит по груди, а потом приподнимается на локте и заглядывает Широ в глаза.  
        
      Он будто сияет, со спины окутанный мягким приглушенным светом лампы, и Широ ласково гладит его по щеке, касаясь губ, чувствуя их движение, словно Кит хочет что-то сказать… Но этого все же не происходит — Кит наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его, и снова ложится рядом.  
      

***

Кит сияет, как новенький шаттл, и разве что на руках по комнате не ходит, а Широ любуется на него, сидя на кровати.  
        
      — Я ведь говорил, несколько вечеров плотных занятий и ты сдашь! Теперь ты мне веришь?  
        
      — Верю! — Кит прыжком оказывается напротив него и опирается на колени, мажет поцелуем по щеке. — Спасибо, что возился со мной… — он долго смотрит ему в глаза, и у Широ екает сердце, он ждет, что Кит скажет…  
        
      Кит толкает его в грудь и забирается сверху, явно имея свои взгляды на методы выражения благодарности.  
      

***

— Несколько недель, Кит! Может, даже меньше месяца! — они снова в комнате Кита, но Широ ходит кругами, а тот сидит на постели, глядя в пол.  
        
      — Ты себя переоцениваешь, — бурчит он, зло пиная подвернувшуюся сумку. Широ не может не улыбнуться, слыша в его голосе тень зависти — конечно, Киту до своих собственных миссий учиться еще год!  
        
      — А вот и нет. Лучший пилот, помнишь?  
        
      — Теперь лучшим буду я!  
        
      — И что, даже не попрощаешься, новая звезда Академии? — Широ останавливается напротив и с усмешкой ерошит темные волосы на макушке.  
        
      Кит сбрасывает руку, но сразу после встает, виснет на его плечах, отрывая ноги от пола, и смотрит ему в глаза.  
        
      И снова ничего не говорит.  
      

***

Глаза Широ пылают больным, гипнотизирующим огнем, и Кит не знает, как до него дозваться. Удерживающие клинок руки дрожат, но Кит сдается, Широ не может его убить, не теперь, никогда, что бы там ни произошло! Но тот не отзывается ни на имя, ни на увещевания, словно Кит — его злейший враг…  
        
      — Ты мой брат! — это не то, это даже не правда, и Широ не реагирует, продолжая яростно наступать. Кит не может, он не справляется, ведь рвущиеся с губ слова запретил не Широ, их запретил он сам себе в глупой, детской обиде, которую до сих пор не смог преодолеть, но сейчас... — Я люблю тебя!  
  
      И в этот миг — недолгий, эфемерный, короче, чем удар сердца, — Широ останавливается и кривится, словно пытается прийти в себя, но не может…  
        
      А, значит, Кит должен продолжать биться, хоть тот и наваливается на него будто бы с новой силой и говорит, говорит… Где-то там, внутри, еще есть настоящий Широ.  _Его_ Широ… Кит скорее умрет, чем бросит попытки дозваться.  
      

***

Кит готов держать его на коленях хоть вечность, баюкая побелевшую голову, но время не ждет, а каменистый уступ далеко не самое подходящее место для чудом — точнее, магией Аллуры! — вернувшегося Широ. Он смотрит ему в глаза, пока Широ не засыпает, утомленный и измученный, но живой… И Кит знает, что теперь, наконец, чаще станет говорить, что любит его. Но не слишком, чтобы не потерять действительно  _важный_ смысл.


End file.
